As well known, adhesive films used in bonding processes of shoes or industrial textiles have been continuously increased in quantities used because, unlike conventional solvents used as adhesives, they are eco-friendly and manufactured in an automation system.
The adhesive film is a flat plate-shaped film made by means of extrusion of an adhesive resin, and so as to bond shoe or industrial textiles to each other, accordingly, the flat plate-shaped film is necessarily cut off and bonded to an adherend (that is, the textile). Next, the adherend is compressedly bonded to another textile by means of a press machine to which heat and pressure are injected.
In case of the conventional textile bonding method, however, the adhesive film should be always cut off, which undesirably causes film scraps to be unnecessarily increased. Further, release paper has to be necessarily used for the pressing so that after the completion of the pressing, the release paper attached to the adhesive film should be removed and discarded as waste.